A Leap of Faith
by itakethewords
Summary: Hermione's time as a single witch is being forced to a close by the Ministry thanks to a custom she hadn't been told about. Firmly against the idea, she tries to fight it but when push comes to shove, she just may have to take a leap of faith instead of overthinking it. Marriage Law-ish. AU Post-war.


Author's Note: _Hello! This is a fic I wrote for a prompt exchange over the summer. I'm posting it here now in honor of Hermione's birthday. Not much to say in my note this time around. I'm busy with school and catching up with all my leisure reading that I've put off since last February. I honestly haven't been writing much for Harry Potter lately except for the two challenges I accepted over the summer, so if you're wondering about the Grimmauld Tales, they're still happening I think. I'm just a tad burnt out._

 _Please enjoy this and leave a review. Not to beg for them, but when you review on something for any author, it tells that author that the time they've spent writing these stories are appreciated and that what they're writing is enjoyed._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make nothing off this, I just play in the sandbox. Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Disbelief**

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,_

 _..._

 _The wizarding world of Great Britain prides itself on the rich heritage and strong magic in it's populace. Each witch and wizard has a duty to themselves and to their magic to ensure the continuation of their culture in the form of strong and dependable families. We expect great things out of each witch and wizard as they become talented teenagers of Hogwarts (et al) and functional members of the wizarding world. To achieve this, we firmly believe in a form of arranged marriage._

 _We know this may not be a common form of matrimony in the non-magical world, magical pairings are a time-honored tradition followed for generations in the wizarding world. While following your heart may be an admirable trait of non-magical romance and most traditional pairings, we have found that such impulses are less than successful among strong witches and wizards. In order to help her find the perfect match, and to ensure that she is truly compatible so her children have the greatest chance of being magical, we will be starting the betrothal process now. These questionnaires will help us narrow down the most compatible young wizards for her and, by the time she's ready, there will be about three or four eligible wizards for her to choose from._

 _Enclosed you will find the first of several questionnaires for the next several years as your daughter studies at Hogwarts. Please answer each question in full and return with the owl provided. All answers are kept in confidence, however should you or your daughter ask to review questionnaires, an inquiry with proof of identity can be requested by your case witch. We recommend informing your daughter of this proud wizarding tradition as soon as possible, so that she can adjust from a non-magical way of thinking and become excited to chose her wizard._

 _Not only do we recommend informing her of the tradition of arranged marriage in wizarding society for preparation, we also recommend this for the sake of the law. According to Wizarding Law #394 of 1217, it is against the law of Great Britain's Ministry of Magic to refuse the suits put forth. Witches make the final choice of wizard after questionnaires are completed and candidates chosen, however if a witch refuses to make a choice, consequences occur:_

 _The magical core of the witch is stripped and destroyed_

 _AND_

 _Her wand is snapped and burned by Fiendfyre_

 _AND_

 _The witch is taken to Azkaban prison and a Dementor's Kiss is scheduled_

 _OR_

 _The magical core of the witch is stripped and destroyed_

 _AND_

 _Her wand is snapped and burned by Fiendfyre_

 _AND_

 _Her memory is obliviated and the witch is exiled to the non-magical world_

 _The exile is executed in a country of origin not associated with witch's background_

 _Punishments are executed based on circumstance of witch's refusal. Most result in the prior outcome._

 _..._

"I...I don't understand. How was this kept from me for so long?"

"Listen, Hermione. To be fair, those were some really hectic days. Your entire time at Hogwarts was one big game to see just how many times you three could be put into danger."

Kingsley Shacklebolt rubbed tiredly at his eyes, ignoring the impatient glares he was getting from the younger witch. He hated that her parents hadn't done this with her years ago and was completely baffled as to why they'd put it off.

"What are your questions that I can answer? Because I don't have one for the reason why."

Hermione frowned, looking much more serious than her age told. "What is this law, exactly? Is this something that is common knowledge? Do these wizards on this list know about me and I know nothing about them? Is there anything I can do to stop this? I turned twenty seven hours ago, for Circe's sake!"

"Unfortunately, your case witch died in the war so I don't have firsthand knowledge about her talks with your parents. I do have the questionnaires in your file, which should be here any moment now. The law is common knowledge for all legacy families, such as purebloods. and most other families. It's taught through the parents. Even newbloods and halfblood families learn about it from case witches and wizards assigned to them by the Ministry once their Hogwarts letter is delivered." Kingsley paused and fought back a smirk at seeing Hermione take notes on a small scroll of parchment with a quill.

"The law was passed in 1217, when it was deemed too dangerous to let witches pick their own matches. A rash of witches had been seduced by Muggle men and burned for their magic. Most were too young and foolish to know the precautionary spells or too heartbroken to cast them. The safest thing to do was to have arithmancy specialists create the necessary formulas and spells to matchmake instead. The Ministry at the time knew of the downsides, such as general matchmaking for the families who were against it and made the stipulation that the witch would have the final say of those calculated to be her best magical match. I'll tell you right now, there won't be a way around it, Hermione. The law has been around for almost eight hundred years and it's been sealed tight since it's first draft."

Hermione's scribbling quill paused and her eyes traveled from the parchment to meet Kingsley's. "And the wizards?"

Swallowing nervously, he said, "That list is also being brought. They...They know about you, and it is why they remain single today. It is the rule; they are made aware of the witches on their lists and are notified when each drops off the list or picks another wizard. They were allowed to date, with rules in place, until they turned eighteen or you. Whichever came first."

Opening her mouth to argue, Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the office door. Mentally sighing, Kingsley was glad for the interruption and called out for the newcomer to enter.

A smaller witch, dressed in bright robes that stood out against her dusky skin, walked in with a smile and handed Kingsley a small stack of files. She glanced at Hermione with a polite grin and asked if they needed anything else. When both answered with a no, the woman left quietly, the door snapping shut with a click.

"Gloria is very efficient. Much better than the last girl." Hermione grinned at the closed door before glancing at the Minister.

He gave her a dark look. "Anyone is better than that chatty girl. Tanya belonged in a beauty salon, not the Ministry. I'll thank you for scaring her off. Now. the list or the questionnaires?"

Hermione made a quick list of pros and cons to which she wanted to hear the least first. After a moment of deliberation, she decided on the list. It was smaller, would be quicker to go through, and her questions could be answered quickly by Kingsley. "The list, then."

He didn't look at it, letting her have the first glance. He supposed she was lucky no one had thought to go through these archives during the war. A lot could have been changed if Voldemort had thought to go through and see the pending matches. He wasn't surprised to see her eyes widen, nor the strangled sound to come out of her mouth. He was surprised at the blush, however faint, that rose in her cheeks.

"May I ask who are potential magic partners?"

Hermione handed over the list to the large man and buried her face in her hands.

 _Witch: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Birthdate: September 19, 1979_

 _Best potential matches (as of April 1997):_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Finley Rouse_

 _Gregory Goyle_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Michael Corner_

 _Antonin Dolohov_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Cedric Diggory_

The list continued for another ten people, some who had been several years ahead of her in Hogwarts, others who were a year or two under. Some made her skin crawl, such as Dolohov, and others had her completely lost as to how they would have been a good match. This included those she knew well like Bill and Harry. Harry's name, it looked like, had been crossed off several years before and Bill, he had been crossed out the same year the list was made. Those plus many more were scratched out in a dark, solid ink.

"Kingsley, you were on this list…But you're married!"

He nodded and chuckled. "Yes. I was eliminated your fifth year. Shortly after, I married Regina, who chose me from her own list."

"How bizarre...This custom." She traced the names on the list, her mind racing. She was completely offended that they didn't trust her to make a decision like this, which lead her mind to other theories. "Why else do they enact this? You say it's eight hundred years old, why not modify or abolish it? You're Minister, you could draft something." She kept her voice free of accusal, but wasn't able to keep out all the bitterness. She didn't miss the frown that grew on his face.

"To be blunt, our world is in trouble, Hermione. The other purposes of the law; adjustments were made around the 1740s to ensure strong magic. In the 1700s, there was an outbreak of Squibs, which made the law and the resulting marriages and childbirths even more important. Calculations were adjusted and by 1802, the population steadied out once more. Today, thanks to Voldemort and misguided pureblood ideals, our population will more than likely die out or mesh with others on the continent within the next fifty years. I simply can't abolish something so ingrained and so important right now. The matches have worked out well in almost all cases the last two hundred years, baring any instabilities families kept hidden from the case witches and left out of the questionnaires. Bellatrix Black is a perfect example of this. She certainly wouldn't have been allowed to pick a match who could unhinge her from reality like Rodolphus had otherwise. I need you to trust me on this, Hermione."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out four rolled parchments, the seals still intact, and sat them on the Minister's desk. "I suppose that's what these are then. Marriage contracts from my four suitors."

Kingsley shied away from the contracts, nodding. He wanted to avoid touching them, the magic radiating from them strong. "Correct. When did you receive them?"

"Last night. I check my mail still before opening, since fourth year really. The spell I use couldn't detect anything, which prompted me to be suspicious. Then the owl with the copy of the letter my parents received also came and I put two and two together, sort of. Then I called you. Why don't you want to be near them?"

Hermione watched the way he subtly shied away, his body not even touching the desk they sat on. Frowning, she picked up one and held it up. "Is something wrong with them?"

Chuckling, Kingsley shook his head and held his hands up. "No, no. But the magic in them doesn't really allow any wizard to touch them until the witch has opened them and read through each one. Unless I was your father or brother, if I touched one, I'd be terribly burned. Probably more depending on who sent them."

She sat the scroll back down, frowning. She wanted to look at the law regardless of what Kingsley said about closed loopholes. But there was one question eating away at the back of her mind, desperate to get out. One that she hadn't asked yet. "How much time do I have before I'm carted off to Azkaban?"

Kingsley looked alarmed. "Do you not intend to choose one?"

"I...don't know. But if it's today, that could be the case. How long?"

"Officially? I'm not sure. I don't recall any witch not knowing about her contracts. I'll look into it, but for now, I will say two weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"Two weeks, Hermione. It could change, could be longer, could be sooner. I advise you to go home, read the contracts, and make some decisions. Contact the wizards, perhaps meet with them. I know them all to be a wide variety of men; two Slytherins, a Gryffindor, and a Hufflepuff. They're all good men who are successful and have a variety of skills. You'd get along well with them all if you don't already. That's all I have for you. I'm sorry."

 **Affirmation**

Hermione's birthday didn't start out how she'd planned it. The confusion from the night before's late night owl post lingered and her anger and frustration from her meeting with Kingsley intensified her ruined mood. The first thing she did when she Floo'd back to her small cottage outside Brighton was make a list. She needed the calming influence of structuring the chaos she was being thrust into and a list was the first thing she could think of that would help.

 _What To Do:_

 _-Make list_

 _-Make tea_

 _-Read four scrolls (order? surprise? Is there a way to tell the difference?)_

 _-Contact each man (meet for lunch? tea? this week is must)_

 _-Initial pros and cons (what I know, what others have said)_

 _-Birthday party at Burrow_

 _-Research this law_

 _-Talk to Molly or Minerva_

 _-Ask Harry about why he knew about this and I didn't!_

 _-Wait...Ron was never on this list….This could have saved me a lot of trouble…_

Hermione paused, realizing her list had become her thoughts instead of structure. Oddly, she didn't mind it, it fit how she felt right now and the situation at hand. Chaotic but neatly crossed i's and t's. Intending to get through the list, or most of it, today, she good and wandered to the kitchen to put on the kettle and prepare her lunch. She gathered her parchment and quill as the leftovers from her lasagna the night before heated in her Muggle oven and set up a proper work space to surround her as she ate.

Stomach full and head feeling clearer, Hermione turned to the four rolls of parchment sitting in front of seals were different colors of wax, crests stamped on the center of each neatly. Turquoise, navy, crimson, and silver, stamped with various magical beasts and symbols. However, none of them meant anything as she knew nothing of family crests. Instead, she decided to assign colors to each man, breaking down the possible logistics of why.

Crimson for the Weasleys.

Silver for the Goyles.

Navy for the Notts.

Turquoise for the Rouses.

She decided to open the silver seal first, the one man she knew the least about. She wanted to give him the first, clear opportunity before she started really rolling her eyes and what could lay behind the wax and ink.

She was right. It was Greg Goyle's contract.

 _To Hermione Granger and her family,_

 _I, Gregory Caspar Goyle, do put forth a stake in the hand fasting to Hermione Jean Granger. I willfully put my stake in and acknowledge the possible dismissal from Hermione Jean Granger at any time during courtship._

 _It is my hope that our two houses can come together to create a happy home, with strong bonds and magical children._

 _Further details of said marriage contract may be dictated between both myself and Hermione at a later date._

 _Wishing the best of health to all,_

 _Gregory Caspar Goyle_

The letter itself was inked in black, but his signature was scrolled in silver, matching the wax. Hermione admired the penmanship for a moment, surprised considering his lack of skill in their first six years of Hogwarts. The magic that had been flowing from the parchment dulled to a level where it hummed quietly, set aside by Hermione.

The next letter was the turquoise seal.

 _To the House of Granger,_

 _I, Finley Liam Rouse, put forth a stake to claim the hand of Hermione Jean Granger of the House of Granger, Order of Merlin First Class. The Noble House of Rouse would be honored with the courtship and marriage between myself and Miss Granger, yet we acknowledge the other stakes put forth and that our stake may be dismissed at any time._

 _Details of courtship are requested to be discussed by myself, with approval from Miss Granger, at a date in the near future._

 _The bonding between Houses is promising and the possible future of a happy home is most exciting._

 _Further correspondence is awaited,_

 _Finley Liam Rouse_

The letters followed similar formats, though each seemed to show the level of interest in actually marrying Hermione. She wasn't sure about any, though she knew Percy well enough since she'd come to the magical world and Theo was a kind boy who made a great study partner. Hermione remembered Finley as a pushover, someone who always bent to the will of others. Still, he was two years younger than her and she hadn't seen him in over four years. There was a possibility that he'd grown a backbone.

The crimson seal was next and she was surprised to see it was the Nott letter, not the Weasley's.

 _To Hermione Granger,_

 _I, Theodore A. Nott, request a stake in the handfasting and marriage of Hermione Jean Granger. I understand the stake at hand and the three potential stakes against my own and that I may be dismissed at anytime during consideration._

 _The joining of houses in the future looks promising and I look forward to hearing from Hermione to discuss contract details._

 _Wishing you the best,_

 _Theodore A. Nott._

Hermione grinned. His letter followed a basic protocol that the others also seemed to follow, but was very succinct and basic. He wasn't the type to wax poetic, which she found a great personality trait. Glancing at the last, the navy waxed, she set aside Theo's and broke the wax on the final scroll.

 _Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, put forth my stake and request for marriage to Hermione Jean Granger, of the House of Granger. I acknowledge that I am not the only stakeholder and that my petition may be declined and dismissed at any point by Hermione._

 _Contact about contract specifics can be done in person at a future date._

 _Looking forward to hearing from Hermione,_

 _Percy Ignatius Weasley._

A bell went off in Hermione's mind and with that, the realization that she would be seeing Percy first. That night, at her party thrown by Molly at the Burrow. She wanted to bang her head on the solid wood table; she wasn't ready for this. And unless someone invited Theo (she wasn't close with the others, compared), he got first shot to discuss a possible marriage.

 **Declaration**

"No. No, no, no. And no."

Hermione left the Burrow and started walking for the Apparition point. Behind her, she could hear Molly asking Percy why she'd left and his indignant reply. Rolling her eyes, she continued up the hill, hiking her bag up on her shoulder as it slipped. She planned on formally dissolving his contract when she got back to her cottage and sending word to the others about contract details. In a way, she felt relieved that she was able to narrow down the list so quickly. It helped her focus her energy between fewer people and more on being able to read more about this archaic law. Just as she reached the safe point, she heard someone running to catch up with her.

"Hermione!"

"Harry?"

The bespectacled man wasn't even winded, having to run to follow his friend up the hill. She stopped to see why he'd followed.

"What happened? What did Percy say?"

"How do you know it wasn't me?" Hermione grinned, crossing her arms.

"Because I know you two are like oil and water and Percy would have pouted at you insulting him. You walk away before you curse someone." They laughed together, clearly remembering the birds she'd conjured on Ron at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed. "I knew Percy probably wouldn't work out, but I had to talk with him. Give him a chance. I just didn't think twenty minutes of talking with him about courtship details would end up with me wanting to slap him and hex his face. I mean, ' _Witches belong in the home_ ' indeed. Has he met me? Or his sister for that matter?"

"I think he knew that, too, 'Mione. He still has a thing for Audrey Smith, but they broke up because he turned eighteen…" Harry scratched the back of his head and looked thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure he knew the words to get you running for the hills, literally."

Hermione gaped. "That...that little...I'm impressed." She grinned. "One down…"

"Just don't dismiss them all, Hermione. I don't want you to go to Azkaban."

"I'll try, Harry."

"Hermione, come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have three days. Three days and you told Rouse no and you're five minutes from telling the others no, too. I know that face. What's wrong?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but I don't care. You're not going to Azkaban over your stubbornness." Harry looked across the kitchen table at Hermione's house at his childhood friend, frustrated at how she stalled on getting to know Greg and Theo. She had to have a plan, but she wasn't showing any signs and certainly wasn't talking about it. She was taking advantage of his busy days working in the Auror department and her open schedule of writing curriculum for Hogwarts.

"Relax, Harry. I have three days. In less three days, I'll figure something out." Hermione smiled, patting Harry on the hand and standing to get more coffee. Behind her, she heard him hit his head against the table, reminding her of the moments she wished she could do just that over the last week and a half. She chuckled and added cream to her mug.

 **A Week Before**

Hermione had to admit, she hated the ordeal of arranging an arranged magical wedding. There was social protocol that she hadn't known existed in the magical world and she was left bereft, no literature could help her. The information was passed down by families and the ordained case witches and she had to ask Andromeda Tonks to help her wade through the waters as they watched over Teddy one afternoon. After she felt sufficiently schooled, she invited Greg to meet her for lunch in Diagon Alley. They discussed general life first, learning the basics about one another before discussing the contract. The knowledge that Andromeda had given her, combined with what Greg told her was usually a part of these contracts, they were able to draw up something basic enough to get them through the next week and a half. They left a lot open ended, in case she decided to pursue his contract further; they could embellish and solidify it once the contract was signed by Hermione.

She found Greg to be somewhat quiet, reserved until he really got going on a topic. He was nowhere near Hermione on an academic level, but he took time to answer her questions instead of spouting the first thing that came to mind and acted like a gentleman. He apologized profusely over their Hogwarts days, bowing his head low and refusing to meet her eyes until she snapped at him. "If you don't look at me and talk to me normal, I'm leaving and we'll cancel this!" He sighed and cracked a small smile, an apology still in his eyes. They switched topics, moving on to what they each wanted in a relationship and marriage, stopping when Greg made an offhand comment that the sun was looking to set.

"Thank you for seeing me, Hermione. I enjoyed today."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Greg. It was nice to get to know you. Let's meet again in a day or two?"

"Absolutely. Just owl me."

The next day, Hermione met Theo Nott in Hogsmead, the weather not nearly as fair and uneventful as it had been the day before. The clouds hung low and dark and the air held the fall chill, threatening icy drops of rain at any moment. She stood outside Loose Leaf Cafe, under the shallow overhang waiting for Theo. Just as the first drops of rain started to fall, Theo came walking up the street, dashing across to meet Hermione at the cafe door.

"You didn't wait long, did you?"

She smiled. "Just a few minutes. I was early. Shall we go in?"

Theo nodded and opened the door, allowing Hermione to enter first. He let her decide where she wanted to sit and, after a moment of taking her coat and hanging it on a rack nearby, he joined her at their table. The weather seemed to have frightened off most of the village population, the cafe only had two other patrons, each sitting separately and reading the Daily Prophet or a book. The waitress took their order promptly, leaving the two alone to talk.

"How are you, Theo? I haven't heard from you in months." Hermione sipped her butterbeer and looked up at the man.

She didn't see him as often since the rebuilding of Hogwarts had finished. They were part of the group of younger adults to help, setting the wards and rebuilding the magical stones that housed and taught the students. The work had finished over a year ago, but the last time she had seen him was at the end of the summer, in the halls of the Ministry. His work as a barrister saw him in the Ministry walls at all hours, something that slightly irritated Hermione. While the Ministry was a far better place, people like Kingsley and Harry were still rooting out the corruption, there was still unpleasant bitterness that resided in Hermione whenever she had to go to the government building for anything.

"I'm alright. I've got some major cases, but nothing terribly difficult. I've been working on repairing my family home, as well. How is your research?"

"Coming along well. I finished the book for Muggle Studies since we last met up. They're using it in the classroom this year, I think. Much less useless rubbish and more useful information. I'm trying to create a class for the newblood students so that the transition into the magical world is easier next. That might not be ready for a few years though, since I'm new myself. I've got a lot of interviewing and reading to do."

Theo considered her words, his eyes thoughtful behind his glasses, and waited to speak until the waitress left. Their food was delivered and they were left alone once more in quick fashion. "Hermione, anything you might need, just ask. Myself or any of my friends. We'd be happy to help. I personally think this would help meld everyone together, which I'm sure is your intent. Same with the Muggle Studies; I think it's great that McGonagall has it mandatory for first and second years. If each side can understand the other, then there's no fear or misunderstanding because of that."

They ate with friendly conversation, bypassing the serious topics of marriage contracts until after. Once their table was cleared and their drinks refreshed, they dove into the stake at hand.

"Theo, do you really _want_ to marry me?"

Theo blinked, taken aback . "That's...abrupt. I take it the others said some stupid things?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes and no. I should have asked this question from the start, but I was nervous."

"I don't make you nervous?"

"I'm comfortable around you. Any nervousness is for a different reason than Finley Rouse or Percy Weasley sitting in front of me."

Theo chuckled and sat back in his chair. "I greatly respect you, find you a fun person in casual topics and an intelligent conversation. You're a very pretty woman and are extremely accomplished in everything you've tried. I would be honored to marry you."

Hermione nodded to herself and met his eyes headon. "What do you expect out of me? Of a marriage?"

She waited with baited breath, realizing that Theo was going to actually think about an answer instead of shouting vocabulary words. It was a trait of his she loved, on top of his academic nature and propensity for loving solitude.

"I want a mutual respect with my wife, I want support and to support her. She can have a job or not, I don't care. But I want her to have a passion for something other than fashion and idle chatting. I would like children, but that's not a matter of vital importance, despite what the Ministry says. I want someone who can bring light into my home because I've had enough darkness to last a lifetime." Theo blushed as he spoke, opening up his feelings on his desires. "I want a partner, not just a trophy wife."

Hermione let out a light laugh. "You won't have to worry about that with me. I'm not a trophy. In any way."

"You are a treasure, Hermione." Theo's brow furrowed, showing that he was upset at her comment. "I know you'd never allow it, but I would be proud to tout you around like that if you chose."

"You're okay with this...situation? This contract, Theo?"

He didn't miss how she ignored his comment, but decided to move on for the time being. "I was raised knowing my marriage would be arranged. I will admit, I thought for a while my wife would be someone like a Patil or Parkinson. I can say with truth that I'm very happy about our situation." Theo chuckled and reached a hand out to Hermione across their table. He was secretly delighted with she accepted and put her hand in his shyly. "Let's look at the books in the other part of the cafe and see what they have?"

They walked over to the shelves across the shop and browsed the titles, hand in hand. After a while, Hermione realized she'd let go of Theo to read an interesting part of a book and looked up to see him watching her read. His face was peaceful, the hint of a small smile gracing his full lips.

"I'm sorry, I got so distracted. I wasn't ignoring you long, was I?"

Theo smiled softly. "No, just a minute or two. I was having fun watching you though. You completely zoned out into the text." They laughed together and took up each other's hands once more. Eventually, they realized they were keeping the staff and decided to leave the cafe, parting ways outside where the rain had stopped some time before.

"Thank you for your time, Hermione. I'm glad we got to spend some time just the two of us, it's been a while." Theo watched Hermione fidget where she stood and couldn't help but smile.

"I always have fun when we hang out, Theo. This was a nice, new side to you. I'll owl you in a couple days?"

He bowed dramatically. "I am at your service."

 **Belief**

The day before Kingsley's deadline for the marriage contracts, Hermione was writing two letters while nestled on her sofa. A third was already on its way to Harry, something to assuage his worry about her and the possibility of a new residence in Azkaban. The two owls she had borrowed were waiting for her letters by the window, absentmindedly cleaning their feathers and keeping an eye on her. She still wasn't sure about her decision, it wasn't something that she had a lot of time to plan and think about, but she felt good about it today and she was going to run with that feeling. Something the rarely did, as it usually let to disaster. Logic worked for her better, but with the way things were going in her life the last two weeks, she felt like logic would betray her for once.

"A leap of faith," she murmured to herself, charming the last letter shut and getting up to meet the owls at the window. "One to Gregory Goyle and one to Theo Nott, please."

Coding her wards to allow for certain guests, Hermione laid back on her sofa and sighed. Her body was demanding a nap and the weight of the decision was taken off her shoulders, making her feel free. Quickly, her eyes grew heavy and sleep came swiftly.

It was the soft sensation of fingers carding through her thick hair and something warm surrounding her that brought her out of her fuzzy, her sight showed her that it was dusk and the warmth was concentrated in a specific spot. The fingers in her hair paused and by moving her head to try and look behind her, she saw that her head was resting in a very warm lap.

"Good evening," his voice said. She could hear his smile in his voice.

"Theo? You came?" Hermione yawned and sat up, turning to face the wizard.

Theo grinned. "You opened your wards to me, invited me over in your note. Were you not expecting me?" He brushed the wild hair from Hermione's nap from her face and made a futile attempt to smooth it down. The curls just bounded back and stubbornly did what they wanted.

Suddenly feeling shy, Hermione looked to her lap, embarrassed over how embarrassed she was with the situation. "So….What do you think?"

"About…"

"About us, marriage." She bit her lip nervously.

Theo pretended to ponder over her clarification, and grinned. "Are you proposing? Because I thought that was my job?" He pulled a box from his pocket and balanced it on Hermione's knee. They both looked at it, small, dark, but glaring like a beacon.

"No! I'm not...I just want us to be sure!" Hermione's eyes went wide, as though she could never imagine doing such a ridiculous task.

"I'm 100% sure, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. So open the box and give me an answer?" Theo smiled softly and watched every move Hermione made. The small fidgeting of her fingers, her increased breathing, the way she jiggled her foot. Finally, it seemed she grabbed her Gryffindor courage and pried open the box.

He knew exactly why she sighed in relief upon opening the velvet box. She had more than likely been expecting something large and gaudy, something so unlike her actual personality and nothing like her tastes. But he knew her so well. So he took something from his family's vaults, something small, tasteful, and feminine, and had it charmed with dozens of protections for eyes softened and her lips curved upward, and he couldn't help but smile bigger.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked up at Theo and grinned big. "I never thought you'd ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I have two more stories from the summer challenges (these are from the awesome site Bewitching-Fiction dot com) that will go up in November here. Over the next week or so, they will be up ON Bewitching-Fiction. So if you want to read them early, go visit the site! After you've read them there, leave a review, sign up for the site, and visit the forums and chat with us. My penname is itakethewords but my forum name is Tetris. Come say hi :)_


End file.
